Forum:Carson Sullivan - Approved
u Category:Claiming Name:Carson Sullivan Aka Instant Claw Age:13 History: At the begining of his life it was completly normal. He had a older brother, Brady, a mom, and a dad. He was able to do anything basiscally. When he was 4 he got a little brother and was super happy. When he turned 8 his older brother accidentelly went into a highly coded military document. A mobster came to there small town home and tried to make Brady to show the military document. Brady refused so the mobster killed him and everyone execpt Carson. The reason being that his mother had hid him. When the mobster was alone Carson tried to stab him with his big brothers sword. He failed and the Mobster beat him up. He was on the verge of death when it happened. He teleported away and ended up in Wayne Mansion. Ex-Batman adopted him and trained him. He then tracked down his family's killer with Robin. Then he was given to YJ to be trained. Personality: Carson is naturally a very lighthearted individual who seems to take joy in nearly everything that he does. Despite his immaturity he can get along very well with people who are older than him and tends to become more mature whenever he is tasked with a certain level of responsibility. When simply interacting with his friends, Carson behaves in a jovial and oftentimes "little brother"-like role, in which he jokes freely about his teammates, and even makes fun of them when they make mistakes. Despite his childlike behavior at times, Robin is a natural tactical thinker, often coming up with plans for the Team on the fly, and figuring out complex situations faster than many of his teammates. He is also very pragmatic and prefers to think ahead. Appearence: Carson is a 13-year-old vigilante. He is fairly short for his age, and has a slight, muscular build, since he is an acrobat and skilled at martial arts and gymnastics. He has short blonde hair and green blue eyes. Clothing His uniform is comprised of a blue tunic, black pants, boots and gloves, all of which seems to be made of a sort of protective body armor, that still allows him great mobility. On his tunic an "IC" symbol is visible, and around his waist he wears a gold colored utility belt with various pouches for his equipment. To protect his identity, Carson wears a black stylized domino mask at all times. While he wears the mask, his eyes appear completely white. His short black hair is left unkempt, hanging over his forehead. When he is dressed as a civilian, Robin is seen wearing a black, dark brown or gray jacket, black or dark blue jeans and a green, orange or black hoodie. He also wears black sunglasses to cover his eyes to hide his secret identity. When attending Gotham Academy, he wears a school uniform. His typical school attire consists of a navy blue blazer accompanied by a white shirt and a striped red tie. The blazer is adorned with the school logo on the left breast. This clothing is completed with a simple pair of black leather shoes, khaki dress pants, and a dark-colored belt. The unkempt hair that defined his civilian attire and hero costume is now gelled-up and combed back. Skills (For example, fighting, building, etc): He has very good strength, reflexes, staminia, and hacking. Powers (if any): Teleporting Group you want to enter: YJ Weapons/Equipment/Gear: His older brothers sword, utility belt, and other things Click this black link to go to my Talk page 00:38, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Approved. Blah blah blah....